A Story Written for a Stranger
by Marsetta
Summary: Ron was frustrated. He sat at the lake. His life will never be the same. Some adult themes. Is now slashy. Non graphic Rape. Not by Snape!
1. Ron's predicament

**Hello fans! *Chirp chirp chirp* Okay moving on. I have written this new one shot. Yay! I wrote it for some Stranger on Omegle. So now I present to you A Story Written for a Stranger!**

Ron was mad, How could she say that! He was now nearing the entrance hall. Earlier that day he and Harry were sitting in the Common room. _Ron was attempting to teach Harry how to play chess. "Have you guys finished your home work yet?" Hermione asked as she sat down next to Harry. Harry use this as an excuse not to play chess with Ron. He shot up and looked at Hermione. "No I have not thank you for reminding me." He said as he quickly ran up the stairs. Ron chuckled, He didn't think Harry would make it this long into the lesson. "Have you finished you homework Ronald?" Hermione asked in her mom voice. Ron sighed, He knew she meant well but this can get on your nerves after awhile. "Yes I have." He said. Hermione looked at him incredulously. "Really?" She asked in a voice that said she didn't believe him. "Yes really." He told her. He got up and started to pick up his stuff when Hermione stepped in front of him. "I don't believe you go up stairs and do your work." She said with her hands on her hips. Ron turned red._ He then pushed past her and here he was walking out of the castle, by himself, after curfew.

Yeah he didn't register these small facts as he sat down by the lake. He knew Hermione had good reason to believe he was lying, but still, she could have asked to see his homework instead of completely dismissing the idea of him completing it before she told him to. He was not mad, he was just frustrated. He worked hard on that potions essay. Yes, it is weird to think of Ron willingly doing a potions essay, but he found that he liked it. He liked finding out how to make different potions and the theory behind them. He just says otherwise because potions is considered a Slytherin class. He would never tell his parents that his dream was to become Snape's apprentice in potions. He is the best of the best and Ron wanted to be a potions master so he wanted to learn from the best.

;.:;.:

His skin crawled, someone was watching him. He looked around but saw no one. "Hello?" he called out hoping it was just his nerves playing tricks on him. "That's him master, that is Potter's best friend." A small voice, that sounded suspiciously familiar, said. Fear was the only thing Ron felt as a tall figure emerged from the shadows. "Imperio!" The figure yelled. and Ron's world was white. "Follow me." A kind voice said. Ron struggled as the voice surrounded him. "Please follow." It said and Ron couldn't help but to listen.

;.:;.:

As the world refocused around him, he saw he was in a room of some sort. It was small, like a cell, but had a bed and a night stand. A lamp was on the night stand, giving him light, but the walls were bare. The door opened and a small man walked in. "Pettigrew." Ron all but growled. He stood up and got in an offensive stance. Pettigrew just laughed at him and raised his wand. "Imperio." he said and Ron will forever block what happened after from his memories.

He knew what they were doing. They were trying to break him, tying to make him their's. He would rather die. So when Professor Snape walked in after two hours of complete darkness, Ron only pulled the soiled sheets tighter around his nude form. "Drink this, it will help." He said in a kind voice. "Why? Is it poisoned? Are you trying to kill me?" Both of them could tell that the last question was more of a request.

"I'm not supposed to be here Mr. Weasley." Snape said as he offered the vial to the abused boy. Ron looked at it for a second, "A healing potion?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow. Snape looked surprised. "Yes, how did you know?" He asked with a perplexed expression on his face. "I did an essay on it." He said. Snape looked at him. Ron shrugged and then downed the potion.

"Ugh. Healing potions are the nastiest." Ron said. "Behind the Polyjuice potion of course." He said without thinking. "When have you had the time to make a Polyjuice potion?" Snape asked. "Um Hermione made it in our second year." He said blushing. After that night Snape would go into the room with a healing potion every time someone left from their 'time' with Ron. Voldemort was determined to break him by any means necessary.

;.:;.:

Voldemort was pissed, he has had the boy here for three weeks! He has had him tortured in every way he could think and yet the boy is still sane! How can he be sane? He has to get him as insane as Bellatrix Lestrange! But no, the boy is too stubborn. He decides to visit him himself.

;.:;.:

Ron whimpered as the man used him, he was going to break soon, he knew this, but he would not allow himself to break. Or so he told himself. After the man left the door opened again. Ron thought it was Severus but when he looked he was frozen in fear. Voldemort was standing in front of him. "You are one Stubborn brat you know that." He said with his snakelike voice. "I will have fun breaking you." he said as he descended upon the frozen teen.

;.:;.:

Mrs. Weasley was worried. She was told that Ron was missing. Harry had a scar dream of Voldemort raping her baby boy. She burst into tears again. Then Severus walked into the Burrow. "Molly I have news." He said. "Gather your family." he told her. After they were all gathered, Severus stood. "I have news about the whereabouts of young Mr. Weasley." He told them. The Weasley all looked at him with hope. "We are going to get your son out. We have to do it when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named **(LOL)** is away." Severus said. The Weasley's nodded. "Of course." Molly said. "OK here is the plan."

;.:;.:

Ron's eyes were vacant. "Damn I went a little to far." Voldemort whispered to himself. He dressed himself and left the room. Ron was broken.

;.:;.:

Severus lead the Weasley's into the hideout. An old abandoned mansion on the outskirts of Scotland. "You know the plan?" Severus asked once more. Bill and Charlie nodded. "We create a diversion then call your house elf to get us out." Bill said. Severus nodded. Percy and the twins went next. "We make sure the path is clear." Percy said. Severus nodded at them as well. "And we go in and get Ron." Molly said as she pointed at Severus and Arthur. Severus nodded for the last time and continued on his way to the mansion.

;.:;.:

The commotion was huge. The oldest Weasley children had shot out six or seven different curses each into a crowded room of death eaters. Every death eater in the mansion ran toward them. They quickly called for Severus' House elf Spork.

;.:;.:

Molly and Arthur had followed Severus through the hallways and Percy and the twins went right behind Severus. They got to a small room on the bottom floor. When Severus opened the door they heard a whimper. What they saw made Molly's heart break.

;.:;.:

Ron was hurting, he was scared. The door opened and more then one person walked in. Ron backed up as far as he could, his back was against the wall. He whimpered again as the figures got closer. They were whispering to him, he hates the whispers, they make him do things he doesn't want. They hurt him in a way that physical pain never did. He cried out as a woman grabbed his arm. He started to cry. She was whispering to him, telling him lies, of freedom, of stopping the pain, of taking care of him. There was a woman here not two days ago, who told him how he deserved to be here. Did he? And if he did, then why was this woman lying to him? There! A man with dark hair was standing next to her. Maybe it was that man who brought him those drinks? But what if it was the man who liked to slice at his skin with that knife. Ron whimpered again. He tried to get away, but that woman wouldn't let go! She kept lying to him! Ron saw a bright red light and then nothing.

;.:;.:

Severus Didn't like using spells on his students but since Ron was apparently broken, he failed, he didn't think he had a choice. He used a simple stunning spell, but it seems that he was already in pain and passed out. They were able to get him back to the Burrow without anymore complications. But he will never be the same Ron Weasley again. He will never play quidditch or chess, he will never be able to trust anyone anymore.

The Ronald Weasley we all knew was dead.

**I got morbid didn't I? Sorry! Hope you enjoyed this.**

**Mars**


	2. Snape's predicament

**Hi! So I was just reading my emails one day and I got a review for this story! Well this person asked if I could write a second chapter for this fiction, so I did. I will continue writing this fiction until the end. I know I already have ten unfinished stories at the moment but I couldn't help it. I am just going to post this and see how it goes. Oh yeah. This has spoilers for up to the seventh book/movie. The first chapter was in the last few months of the sixth year, right before Dumbles croaked.  
**

**Enjoy!**

_**I DON'T OWN!**_

_'Mrs. Weasley was in tears. She had tried to help Ron but he just backed up in fear.'_ She woke with a start. It has been five months since they saved Ron. School has started up again. Harry and Hermione have left to Merlin knows where and Ron was holed up in his room. She was pretty sure Ron would have gone with his friends if he wasn't broken. He just sat on his bed all day; he never let anyone touch him. He shied away from all, except Snape. She wanted Ron to heal, but St. Mungo's is full and Ron doesn't have any serious injuries.

;.:;.:

She contacted the headmaster of Hogwarts as soon as she could. Severus got to the house that day. "Can I help you?" He asked her. She looked him straight in the eye "I want you to take my son to Hogwarts with you." She told him. He blanched. "I can't" He told her. "If the dark lord got word that Ronald was at the school, he would kill him, or worse take him back." Severus said.

Molly looked at him with a stern but loving face. "I know. But I also know that you are the only person that he lets near him. I'm sure you can find a way." She said. Severus looked her over. She wouldn't back down. "Alright, I will come pick him up tomorrow. Midnight." He told her. "Get him ready to leave tomorrow." He told her. "And I will make the necessary arrangements." He then left the room via the floo.

;.:;.:

Severus stood in his office. He knew that he couldn't keep him out in the open. He needed to hide him in the castle somewhere. He could hide him in the dungeons. But if he did that then he would need a helper. He thought hard. Who would help him?

Severus would later claim that he never did this, but he had an idea. He lifted his arm and Aha!ed. He knew just who to ask.

;.:;.:

Draco Malfoy was supposed to be in DADA class right now, but he was called into the headmaster's office. Severus Snape has been a family friend for years. He not once had asked to speak with Draco. He was sure it would be something to do about The Dark Lord.

;.:;.:

He got to the office without any problems. "Professor?" Draco called out. He was called in. He walked into the room and saw his headmaster pacing the floor. He was told to sit. Prof. Snape closed the door and placed a couple of spells around the room.

"I need to ask you something." Snape said, completely out of character. "Yes Professor." Draco asked. He felt like he was on a death sentence. "I have a 'package' that I am going to pickup this night at midnight. I am going to need some help to keep this 'package' out of The Dark Lords grasp. 'It' will need to be kept in the dungeons. I will keep it with me during the week, but I need someone who can stay with it during the weekends." Professor Snape said in an urgent voice.

Draco was immediately compelled to help. He had this feeling that he needed to help his professor. "I will help you." Draco said. "But what is the package?" Draco asked. "Meet me here at fifteen to midnight and you will find out." Snape said as he stopped pacing behind Draco.

Draco got up and walked to the door. "Mr. Malfoy, this conversation is between us. No one can know of this." Snape said. Draco nodded and left the room. 'Tonight's going to be a long night.' Snape thought as the door closed behind his student.

;.:;.:

Severus stood inside his office waiting for Draco. Draco still had a minute but Severus was nervous. If this didn't work, if they got caught, then Severus just put the life of a child on the line for his own selfish wants. He also wanted to curse himself for what he did. He thought back to right after the young red head woke from his cursed sleep.

_'Severus stood next to Molly and Arthur. The couple was in tears. Their youngest son has just been saved from his prison._

_"We wanted to thank you Severus." Molly said. Arthur held her closer. They heard a whimper from Ronald's bed. Arthur called for a nurse._

_Ronald opened his eyes and looked straight at him. Severus could swear that Ronald didn't understand where he was. Ronald looked lost. Molly had tried to get close to him, but he pulled away and cowered in the bed as best he could. "Calm down child." Severus said, and surprisingly he did. Ronald now sat on the bed in a calm but guarded manner. Severus was surprised. He didn't think it would work.'_  
He later found that Ronald didn't listen to anyone but him. A soft knock on his door jarred him from his thoughts.

"Professor?" Draco asked as he walked into the room slowly. Severus let him in and closed the door. "We need to leave now." Severus said. He led Draco to the fireplace and they flooed to the Weasley's.

;.:;.:

Molly paced in front of the fireplace. She was worried. Ron was ready to go, but did she really want to let him go? Did she want Snape to take her baby boy into danger? Before she could change her mind, the fire turned green and Snape walked out followed by young Malfoy. "Severus. Why is Mr. Malfoy here?" Molly asked.

She was afraid that she was caught, that He found Ron. "He will be helping me with Ronald." Snape said. Molly nodded. "Is he ready?" Neither of the adults noticed as Draco blanched. 'Ron? He is the package?' He thought to himself. He looked around and saw Ron's trunk. It was old and ratty, just what he would expect from a Weasley.

"He is ready. Can you go and fetch him? He won't follow me or let me touch him." Molly told Snape. Snape nodded. He went up to Ron's room leaving Draco with Molly.

;.:;.:

He opened the door to see Ronald laid spread eagle on the bed. He wasn't wearing a shirt and the sheet was around his waist, showing off all his scars on his stomach. Snape wanted to kill those who hurt Ronald, but he couldn't, not without putting Ronald in danger.

He felt something stir in his stomach when he thinks back on all the conversations he had with the youth before He got to him. Snape found that Ron was a lot smarter then he let on. If this hadn't happened to Ronald then maybe Snape would have made him his apprentice. But he was too late to help.

He looked upon the still form lying on the bed. The feeling came back. He was beautiful, his red hair surrounded his head in an ethereal halo, his skin pale but not sickly, scattered across all visible skin was light layer of freckles. Severus watched as his chest rose then dropped. He didn't want to wake him but he knew they had to leave.

"Ronald." Severus said in a calm but demanding voice. He shook Ronald's shoulder gently. Ronald opened his eyes and stared straight at Severus, his eyes are bluer then the sea and the sky combined. Severus lost his breath at the hurt and pain in those eyes. It was something you never wanted to see in a child's eyes. "We have to go. You will be staying with me now." He told Ronald kindly. Ronald nodded and stood, the sheets fell to the floor and exposed Ronald's pale legs and boxers.

Severus got him dressed in black and had him pull the hood up, it would do no good if someone saw his hair before they even got him to his rooms. "Let's go." Severus said. Ronald followed Severus down the stairs. Draco had gotten Ron's trunk into Snape's office. He now stood next to Molly.  
"We will be going now; young Mr. Malfoy will go first. Ronald will come after him and I will go last." Snape said in a commanding voice. Draco left, followed by Ron. "Thank you." Molly said. Snape nodded at her before leaving the Burrow.

**How Was It? I hope you enjoyed it. I enjoyed writing it. Please Read and Review, even if it is just to saw that you would rather read something else.**

**Mars!**


End file.
